1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to a socket, and more specifically to a safety socket capable of preventing electric shock.
2. The Related Art
Electronic products have developed rapidly over the past few decades. With more sockets utilized than before, the safety structure is apparently important for the socket. Generally, an insertion hole of the socket has an electrode made by copper sheet for electrically connecting with a plug. Such socket can be electrically connected with the plug when a terminal of the plug is not fully inserted into the insertion hole of the socket. As a result, when a user contacts the terminal during insertion or extraction of the plug carelessly, it is easy to cause accidents, for example electric shock. So there is a need to design a socket which is able to prevent electric shock.
A safety socket disclosed in the present invention, capable of preventing electric shock, is composed of a socket core housing, a socket core, a socket electrode, a first and second elastic piece. The socket core is rotatably installed in the socket core housing. The socket electrode is mounted in the socket core. The first elastic piece is disposed at an outer surface of the socket core and connected with the socket electrode. The second elastic piece arranged in the socket core housing is spaced away from the first elastic piece with a predetermined angle. When in use, a plug is inserted into the socket core to connect with the socket electrode, and then the plug is rotated with the socket core through the predetermined angle and finally the first elastic piece is connected with the second elastic piece. Thus the plug is electrically connected with the safety socket. However, such structure is so complicated that the safety socket is difficult to be manufactured and assembled, furthermore, inconvenient for the user to operate.